Luis Fonsi
Luis Alfonso Rodríguez López-Cepero (born April 15, 1978), known by his stage name Luis Fonsi, is a Puerto Rican singer, songwriter and actor. He is known for multiple songs, one of them being "Despacito", featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee. He also appeared alongside Daddy Yankee and American hip hop group Migos in the "Despacito 2" parody video by FlyingKitty. History Luis Fonsi was on born on April 15, 1978 to Alfonso Rodríguez and Delia López-Cepero, And was the Other Brother Of Juan Rodríguez And Tatiana Rodríguez. He used to idolize the Group Menudo.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_Fonsi Appearances Despacito Fonsi is first seen at the beach, looking at the waves crashing as he puts his hand on his chest at one point, before walking by a shanty town. Having arrived back to the same spot where he was looking at the waves, Fonsi begins singing the song. At the streets, he and Daddy Yankee are having turns performing the song, while old men are playing dominoes and a child is getting a haircut. As Zuleyka Rivera arrives at the shanty town, Fonsi is singing, before Yankee begins singing in front of a car with people sitting on it and dancing next to it alongside Fonsi. As Yankee finishes his verse, Zuleyka Rivera enters La Factoría bar, where Fonsi proceeds to dance with her and sings next to Yankee. After the song ends, Fonsi and Yankee begin singing the hook a cappella with the people at the bar. Despacito 2 He is first seen in the opening shot of the video, on an image saying "Despacito 2" where his face is distorted while Daddy Yankee's head is, well, odd-looking, as the image is moving to reveal a pipe from the Super Mario video game franchise. He is later seen on a cliff near a beach as a tsunami crashes. After mentioning the song Ocean Man, he then duplicates into clones of himself. While bobbing his head, he mentions the card game UNO in a distorted voice twice. Standing in a Y-pose, the word "di" repeatedly flies above him. Fonsi explains to a pair of keys that somebody should taste his oversized biscuit and tells them to take his large taco and eat it carefully. He is then seen standing next to Daddy Yankee at the streets, having their heads being briefly replaced by copies of E. After Yankee tells E to get the f**k away from his mango man, Fonsi is seen shooting sentences from his hands. After briefly mentioning memes, Fonsi explains to the viewer that they need a high IQ to get the E. As other people's heads are replaced with copies of Fonsi's head, he reveals that he is a silly man with a small d**k. He is then seen at the beach, where he reveals that in order to compensate he'd rather be a pussy, before his head transforms into a cat's head. While being next to Yankee, Fonsi exclaims "What the f**k tho?" before he is seen at a table, upset about the fact that he ate his last burrito. At the beach, Fonsi mentions to fuck it and collaborate with the American hip hop group Migos. During the Migos collaboration, he is seen dancing next to Offset, a member of Migos, in front of a car, and is later seen looking at a box saying "thot" while Offset is playing dominoes. At the beach, he is seen consuming a dozen burritos. While he is dancing in front of a car, Yankee reveals that he eats mentos. Standing in two plastic tubs of lettuce at the the local bar La Factoría, he dances alongside Yankee and the others. At the beach, he reveals that he used to provoke his crickets, before he is seen at the bar planning on serving them as he is then seen at a wall while having gas. At the end of the video, he reveals that he "took a s**to" as his and Yankee's head suddenly change into poop. References